Pißwasser Dominator
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Dominator |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = dominator2 |handlingname = DOMINATOR2 |textlabelname = DOMINATO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Pißwasser Dominator is a two-door racing muscle car appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and, as part of the Cunning Stunts update, Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V features a unique Dominator with a Pißwasser livery, exclusively for players returning from PS3/Xbox 360. This variant appears during the Stock Car Races and will become available in each protagonist's garage once the player wins the 3rd stock car race. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Pisswasser Dominator is essentially a Dominator with a racing livery, sharing the same derivatives. The stock car may be modified further in Los Santos Customs including the ability to respray the underlying color. The sponsorship decals can not be changed or removed. The Pißwasser Dominator has the following list of sponsors on the livery: *Vapid *Pißwasser *Atomic *Xero *Terroil *Car Tune Network *Power Metal Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Like all of the race version of vehicles within GTA V, the race version sports massively improved performance over the standard Dominator, having much better braking (one of the best of Muscle cars in the game) and improved acceleration, as well as the highest top speed in the entire Muscle class, to such a point it is one of the fastest cars in a straight line. However, the vehicle still suffers from poor traction due to the engine's immense torque. The vehicle's mass is also slightly decreased, compared to the base model. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = PißwasserDominator-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Pißwasser Dominator is limited to only the Classic, Matte, and Metallic color options. All color choices keep the liveries on the car intact. Image Gallery PisswasserDominator-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Pisswasser Dominator on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. DominatorPisswasser-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Pisswasser Dominator on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Dominator-GTAV-SSASAUnusedImage.png|Unused Southern San Andreas Super Autos image. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available in the players' garages after a Stock Car race has been won. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $315,000 after Cunning Stunts, or for free for returning players, on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia *The default radio stations of the Pisswasser Dominator are FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *The Pißwasser Dominator was originally purchasable from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. This was later implemented in the Cunning Stunts update. Cultural references *The number on the Pißwasser version of the Dominator, 41, is a reference to the classic arcade racing game , which is known as the Daytona Hornet, a car resembling the 1994 Chevrolet Lumina stock car. **The 41 on the vehicle also closely resembles Kurt Busch's car number styling. Bugs/Glitches *The Vapid badge on the rear of the vehicle appears to be glitched into the bodywork's rear panel, cutting away half of the badge. This is not present on the standard Dominator See Also *Dominator - Standard version. Navigation }}de:Dominator (V) es:Dominator fr:Dominator pl:Dominator pt:Dominator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V